Used
by diesoz
Summary: COMPLETED This is the companion journal of "So Happy." It's Draco POV. It's not necessary, but I would recommend reading "So Happy" first.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters or anything else due to J.K. Rowling. If you haven't read "So Happy" this may not make much sense to you, so I would go read that first.

Draco's Journal

Wednesday, December 6

Thought I'd jot down a bit in here while Crabbe and Goyle continue to stuff their faces in the great hall. Not a whole lot has been going on. Parkinson won't leave me alone. The girl cannot take a hint. Honestly, I treat her as bad as Potter and Weasley. I'm so glad that I don't have nearly many classes with Scar-head and Weasel-bee this term. It makes charming the teachers so much easier. Crabbe and Goyle are back, must go.  
Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prefect

Thursday, December 7

Weasel-bee is really starting to get on my nerves, even more than Potter. I saw him at lunch flirting with the only girl here worth my while. The worst part is that she enjoys his company. Scar-head and Weasley are really such a terrible choice of companions. She's a got a great body and mind. Don't see that combination often outside of a pure blood family. Not to mention, she's got guts. There's no way I could fall for a mudblood if she didn't. I shouldn't like her as it is. Shit, I'm late for transfiguration.  
Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prefect

Saturday, December 9

Weasley has officially pissed me off! I saw him in the library with Hermione today. He talked to her for a few minutes and then bounded off happily. I looked back to Hermione and saw her break down into sobs. I, Slytherin Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, wanted to comfort her, but I couldn't. I was getting a copy of the history of magic test from Blaise Zabini and he would have gotten suspicous. I think it's almost time for me to make my move.  
Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prefect

Monday, December 11

I can't stop laughing. Weasley's dating a Hufflepuff! A bloody Hufflepuff! I can't believe it. Even I gave him more credit than that. I wonder if Hermione knows yet. You'd think with my reputation I'd like someone other than Hermione Granger. On the other hand it's a reputation, not who I really am. Not far from the truth though. Sorry to cut short, Crabbe and Goyle are headed over and if they see Hermione's name in here they'll flip.  
Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prefect

Wednesday, December 13

I think I hurt Parkinson's feelings today. She was all over me at lunch and I told her to bugger off. I don't care. She's really disgusting. I've been spending more time in the library alone trying to get up the courage to talk to Hermione civilly. I think if I can just tell her then she might be open to me. Especially if I do it while the sting of Weasley's Hufflepuff girlfriend is still fresh. Oh, that still cracks me up.  
Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prefect

Friday, December 15

Potter really gets on my last nerve! We had a signed note from Professor Snape to steal the pitch from Gryffindor so as to practice with our new Quixell 23's. It took me nearly ten minutes to get him down and then he had the nerve to tell me to piss off! I ought to have cleaned his clock, but Weasley came up behind him. Then, I couldn't decide if I wanted to laugh at him, thank him, or beat his face in. All for the sake of Hermione. He really is dumber than he looks for letting a girl like her go. You know, it's funny. Her hair is just as bushy as ever (maybe more so), but the way it surrounds her angelic face makes it beautiful. Her teeth are almost normal now, due to that incident in fourth year. She looked hardly any different than the first day she arrived here.  
Anyway, I talked to her again yesterday. I'm going to tell her everything tomorrow at Hogsmeade. It's the last visit before break and if all goes well, maybe we can stay here on break together. I'll write how things go soon.  
Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prefect

Sunday, December 17

Sorry, I didn't write yesterday, but I was in too good a mood to sit still. Things went almost perfectly. I saw almost perfectly. I saw Hermione almost storm out of the Three Broomsticks and head for the Shrieking Shack. I was so nervous walking up there that I lost my hat and didn't realize until I was back on grounds. Ok, I'm going to write out our dialogue because I never want to forget yesterday. "Hey Hermione. How are you?"  
She snapped around and nearly glared, but then her looks softened slightly. Her voice didn't show the softening. "What, do you want?"  
"I just wanted to talk to you."  
"Do you have some bet going? Is there some reason you keep calling me by my first name?"  
I was shocked. How could she have thought that? Well, other than the last five years of tormenting. "I just…I," I took a deep of breath, "I like you." I couldn't tell what she thought. She seemed to be at a loss for words so I kept talking. "Do you remember in third year when you socked me? No one, especially no girl, has ever stood up to me like that before. At first I was angry as hell, but then, then I fell for you. I tried hard for a year and a half to deny it, but I couldn't. I really like you Hermione." I stopped. If I didn't stop then, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have.  
"Really? That's…that's interesting."  
"I just want a chance Hermione. Just one."  
"Ok Malfoy. I'll give you a chance, but let's keep it a secret for a little bit. In case this doesn't work out I don't want the whole school to know."  
"I guess that works. I don't need my reputation ruined if you change your mind."  
"I'd watch your tone. Do you want to go for a walk?" Did I ever! I took the opportunity to hold her hand. She tensed up, but quickly relaxed. I can't believe she gave me a chance I really think we are going to be so happy.  
Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prefect

Wednesday, December 20

It is so frustrating not being able to talk to my girlfriend whenever I want. At least I was able to get her out of studying by getting copies of her tests. My initial plan for our break was to force all the Slytherins home, but one seventh year who never leaves the house refused to leave. So my plan of spending all our time together alone in my house was screwed. Now, we've been using the room of requirement to meet. Since most people don't know about it and we can make it whatever we want it works well. I can't believe how much she hangs out with Weasley's Hufflepuff girlfriend. She assures me that it's all for the better, but I don't see how. I'm sure she knows what she's doing. Hopefully my romantic dinner will go well tonight. I just have to get there before she does. Oh bloody hell, I've only got 20 minutes to get there.  
Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prefect

Thursday, December 21

Dinner was a bust last night. As usual, she showed up before I did. She again made the room similar to a dungeon. It's always just so cold and irking. I asked her why last night and you won't believe what she said. She said that she made it like that because she thought that's what I would like. So, I didn't say anything else about it. Got to run, dinnertime  
Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prefect

Saturday, December 23

Funniest thing happened today. Hermione and I were taking a walk around the grounds when we saw the Weasel and Weaselette far off. As soon as Weasley noticed us holding hands he was like a tomato. That was the reddest I'd ever seen him. I wish I had a camera with me. Hermione told him that we were dating. She then she suggested that they have a talk tomorrow because she'd like to finish her walk with me. And to think a week ago she probably wouldn't have given me a second thought. Now she's passing up time with Weasley to spend it with me. With that and Weasley's reaction, my month has been made.  
Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prefect

Sunday, December 24

Christmas is tomorrow. I've got Hermione an emerald and diamond platinum ring. We're meeting tomorrow because she said she's got a surprise for me. I'm going to give it to her after her surprise. I am so nervous that I can't explain it. I mean I shouldn't be. I am Draco Malfoy; I am a Slytherin prefect; I have met the Dark Lord, but giving Hermione a ring scares me to death. I can do this. I will do this.  
Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prefect

Tuesday, December 26

Weasley's girlfriend was pulled out of the lake today. It feels like I had something to do with it, but Dumbledore said that it looks like she just walked in. And for the life of me I can't remember what I was doing yesterday. I vaguely remember seeing Hermione, but I've still got the ring. I saw her at lunch today and she didn't even acknowledge me. She was sitting with her arms around Weasley. Why can't I remember what happened yesterday? I caught Hermione by herself and she told me never to talk to her again and stalked off. Everything between us couldn't have been a dream. I mean I wrote it all down. I must have done something. I just wish I knew what.  
Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prefect

A/N: I know that it's not as good as "So Happy" but I started it and needed it to be finished. Please review to let me know you read it, even if you didn't like it.


End file.
